Collect My Heart
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke owes the Hyuuga family a great debt. Every three days they send Neji to collect. What happens when Sasuke runs out of money? What will he use to pay it then? NejiSasu


Disclaimer: Not mine... -sniffles-

Pairing: NejiSasu

* * *

**Collect My Heart**

_For Shuro309 on Y! Gallery.  
_

* * *

The smoke twisted in on itself as the breeze pushed it about, writhing like a dragon in the sky. The colour was slightly blue, and was hard to see against the dark sky.

Sasuke inhaled deeply from his cigarette again before letting the air out. It curled around to join the older smoke, which was almost completely faded. As the breeze on the balcony became stronger Sasuke closed his eyes, letting the cool air wash over him.

"So how much is it today?" he asked at last, breaking the peace. "Twenty thousand? Thirty?"

"Because of your... delays... the interest has been increased to fifty thousand."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, pushing down the wave of hopelessness that washed over him. He had to be strong. He had to.

"You know I can't afford that," Sasuke said, dropping the cigarette to the ground and grinding it out with his heel. He turned to face the man standing at the entrance to his balcony. "So what will you be taking today? You already have my cars. Most of my possessions. What's next?"

Sasuke let his eyes trace the attractive man standing at the glass doors. His long, chocolate brown hair swung free, framing his pale face artistically. His stunningly white eyes seemed to glimmer in the soft starlight, as colourless as pearls, with the barest hint of lavender in their depths. His body was well-muscled, that of a fighter. And he would be used to fights – he was a debt collector for the Hyuuga family, after all. Their best debt collector. Neji Hyuuga.

"I have spoken to my Uncle about your situation," Neji said, his voice giving away no hints to his emotions. "He suggested we take your home." Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, as he knew he would not be able to keep the panic and fear out of his eyes at the thought of losing his beloved family manor. "But I convinced him that you should be allowed a shred of dignity left. We will not be taking your home now, nor in the future."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked as he swept into his room past Neji. "What will you take?"

"Your body."

Sasuke froze, his hands trembling slightly as he slid his cigarettes back into pocket. He took a slow, deep breath before turning back to face the other man.

"Come again?"

"Your body," Neji repeated, turning to face Sasuke. "For tonight, your body will be mine. That will cover tonight's interest. When I return in three days, if you do not have enough to pay off the interest then, I get you for another night."

"I'm not a whore!" Sasuke hissed, his mask breaking at last. "You can't do this!"

"Your body or your home," Neji seemed very nonchalant about the whole thing as he stepped into the bedroom, shrugging off his jacket. "And if you choose your home, it won't cover your entire debt. You will have no choice after that but to use your body anyway."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he took in a number of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. His house was the only thing he had left, and most of the rooms in the spacious manor were empty. It had been the only thing, aside from his trust fund, that his parents had left to him when they had died. Everything else had gone to his brother, Itachi.

Itachi. It was his fault Sasuke was in this damn mess. He had made some bad deals, invested money he didn't have, and then bailed when everything went sour. The Hyuuga family had no idea where he went. However, they had simply transferred the debt over to Sasuke, who had to sell everything in order to keep up with the _interest._

"Fine," Sasuke whispered, his eyes still closed. "Fine. You win. Do what you will."

Sasuke kept his eyes closed as he heard the soft, barely-there footsteps moving towards him. He had to stop himself from flinching when he felt hands tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Open your eyes," Neji ordered, his voice soft and breathy. "I want you to see me."

Sasuke forced his eyes open, his onyx orbs meeting Neji's pearl. Neji slid rough hands under his shirt and ran them over his flat stomach and up his chest. Sasuke managed to hold Neji's gaze, even as the man began to unbutton the shirt. Soon it hung open on Sasuke's thin shoulders.

Neji leaned in, his surprisingly soft lips coming into contact with one of those bony shoulders. Rather than biting or sucking, he placed gentle kisses all along their length, leading up to his neck and jaw as his hands unbuttoned Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke suddenly found himself tipped back onto the bed, legs still on the ground. Before he could move, Neji moved to stand in between his spread legs, his lips finally meeting Sasuke's. Sasuke suppressed a gasp at the jolt he felt as their mouths met, and pushed himself up onto his elbows, kissing back enthusiastically. Neji's tongue slid into his mouth, and Sasuke opened it wider to allow him more access.

Sasuke heard a low moan and was surprised to realize it came from him. Neji pressed against him harder for a moment before he pulled away, sending Sasuke gasping back onto the bed. Neji didn't seem to mind. He continued down Sasuke's neck once more, sucking up a couple of hard bruises. He moved on until he reached Sasuke's nipples and calmly wrapped his lips around one, sucking hard. Sasuke cried out, his hands grasping fistfuls of the sheets.

Slowly, Neji moved across to the other nipple, sucking it eagerly. As soon as Sasuke was moaning and writhing, he slipped down onto his knees in between Sasuke's spread legs. He tugged open Sasuke's unbuttoned pants before pulling them down to mid-thigh. Sasuke gazed down at the other man through hazy eyes, watching as Neji eyed his cock.

"N-Neji..." Sasuke whispered, unable to stop the name from slipping from his lips. "Neji..."

"Shh," Neji leaned in, his tongue sliding out to lap at Sasuke's cock. "I'm going to make you scream."

And then Neji took him in.

Sasuke let out an undignified shout as that warm mouth engulfed him. Neji instantly began to suck, sending Sasuke into fits of euphoric ecstasy. He was doing something with his tongue, and his hand then came up to cup and roll Sasuke's balls. Sasuke was twisting and crying out, his eyes shut tight.

It didn't take long, not after Neji relaxed his throat and swallowed him all the way down. Sasuke had all but screamed as he came violently into Neji's waiting mouth, his hips thrusting up. Neji swallowed everything, allowing Sasuke to slip from his mouth at last. Neji stood, licking his lips as he moved over Sasuke's body. He leaned down, kissing Sasuke softly, his tongue staying in his own mouth.

Sasuke panted as he watched Neji cross and gather his jacket. He slid the material back on as Sasuke watched in confusion. Neji looked back over him before walking to the door to the bedroom.

"I'll see you in three days."

And then Neji was gone.

Stunned, Sasuke pushed himself up. He stared at the door for a moment longer before he tugged his pants back up. He buttoned it up, but left his shirt open. What the hell was that? Neji just... he said he was going to use Sasuke's body, but all he did was suck him off. That seemed more like a reward. What was he playing at?

Reaching for his jacket, Sasuke fished out his cigarettes. He pulled one out with a frown, setting it between his lips before lighting it up. He inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in before releasing it slowly.

Neji was a puzzle. One that Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to solve.

--

Three days later, as promised, Neji returned. This time, Sasuke was sitting on the floor in the empty dining room. Neji, who had let himself in with the key the Hyuugas' had stolen, simply stood over him in silence for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"I can't pay you," Sasuke said softly. Neji didn't move.

"I know," he said in an empty voice. Sasuke still didn't look at him.

"To the bedroom?" he asked. To his surprise, Neji shook his head.

"Here," he said simply. Sasuke nodded before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Neji didn't even look at him as Sasuke rose and stripped until he was clad only in boxers. Neji stood, tugged his own clothes off before approaching Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from falling into Neji's arms as the man approached. Neji's lips found his instantly, and Sasuke couldn't help but moan as the man claimed the depths of his mouth with his tongue once more.

Sasuke sighed as their bodies rubbed. It was soft skin against rough muscles, and Sasuke's body writhed without his permission. Neji's hands roamed over his body, squeezing and stroking, before they settled on his ass.

"Neji..." Sasuke whispered as they parted. Neji's eyelids drooped and he leaned in to suck softy on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke whimpered slightly, tilting his heads back.

"Delicious," Neji whispered against Sasuke's neck. "Almost as delicious as your seed."

"Ngh..." Sasuke's eyes slid closed as he ran his hands down Neji's soft hair. "I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Neji whispered as he lapped at Sasuke's collar bone.

"Why you're doing this," Sasuke sighed. "I owe you. You shouldn't be so... so... so _this._"

"Don't think," Neji ordered as he wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke. "Just go with it."

And as Sasuke was lowered down to the ground he realized that he was doing just that. He let Neji worship his body, trying not to think about how odd it was.

There was no reason Neji should be showing him such pleasure.

--

Sasuke mewled as Neji ran a rough hand down his bare back, earning a soft chuckle from the debt collector. The afternoon sun shone through the open doors to the balcony, and Sasuke sighed softly as Neji tugged the single sheet up higher on his body. The man then dropped down next to him, moving closer.

"Tell me something about you," Neji whispered as he stared up at the ceiling. "Something no one else knows."

Sasuke eyed the man contemplatively. It had been a month since Neji had started 'collecting' from his body. The man used to simply suck him off before leaving right away, but now as their sex progressed, the man stayed longer and longer.

"I know where my brother is," Sasuke whispered. He watched as Neji tensed momentarily before relaxing again. Sasuke shuffled closer, resting his head on Neji's chest as the man wrapped an arm around his waist. "But I won't tell you."

"Why?" Neji asked, curiosity thick in his voice. "If we knew where he was you would be left alone. Itachi would be forced to pay the debt and you could go on with your life."

"He's my brother," Sasuke whispered. "I know that if he was found now, and he couldn't pay the debt, you would kill him. And I do love him. He's my brother."

"Yes, we would," Neji agreed softly as he stroked Sasuke's back.

"Your turn," Sasuke knew he was taking a chance here. "Tell me something."

The hand paused momentarily before it resumed its stroking. Neji was silent for so long that Sasuke was sure he wasn't going to answer.

"I hate my job," Neji admitted. "I want out. I saved up enough money to get out, but... an unforseen circumstance forced me to give up a significant chunk of it. It will take me at least a couple of years to build it back up."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he shuffled to get more comfortable on top of Neji. "You don't have to answer but-"

"I'd rather not," Neji cut him off. "Please, can we just... just lay here?"

"Sure," Sasuke pressed a kiss to Neji's chest. "Whatever you want."

Neji continued to stroke his back, and Sasuke sighed happily. He had no idea how he was so blessed that he got to pay of his debt to Neji with mind-blowing sex, but he wasn't going to complain. Neji was so... _kind _to him. He had brought over food to cook for Sasuke the other week, which the other man appreciated greatly. He had been living off cheap food mostly – he had to budget very carefully. He held Sasuke gently, made love to him gently – there was no way that what they did could be classified as anything but making love – ran baths for him and carried him there was he was too exhausted to move, and was just a pleasure to be with.

But underneath it all, it still hurt that Neji was only doing this because of the debt.

--

Sasuke bit back on his moans as he gripped the edge of the balcony tighter. He knew his bottom lip was bleeding, but he didn't care. Neji laughed lowly as he thrust harder into Sasuke, his pace quickening.

"Let it out," Neji ordered. "Stop holding back."

"Neji!" Sasuke cried out at once. "Ahh!"

Neji moaned lowly, angling his thrusts to brush by Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke's moans lowered in pitch, and he began to push back against Neji's thrusts.

"Come on," Neji whispered. "Work for it."

"Harder..." Sasuke moaned. "Please."

With a wordless snarl, Neji threw more strength behind his thrusts. Sasuke felt a breeze caressing his face, the cool wind rushing over the sweat dripping down his skin, but barely noticed. He was too focused on the hand Neji had just wrapped around his cock.

"Neji..." Sasuke begged. "Please!"

Pushed over the edge, Sasuke came, his seed splattering the balcony before him. Neji followed soon after, spurting into his tight heat. Sasuke collapsed against the balcony, his legs giving out at last. Neji quickly caught him around the waist, pulling out of him as he dragged him back into the house.

"Neji," Sasuke whispered as the man scooped him up tight. "God... we d-did it four t-times... without pulling out..."

"Shh," Neji lowered him to the bed gently. "You're exhausted. I'm sorry."

"No," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, pulling him down to lie beside him. "was wonderful."

"You can't move," Neji pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "Please, just sleep."

"Mmm..." Sasuke felt that was a great idea. "Kiss me first."

Neji obliged, dipping his head to press his lips against Sasuke's softly. Sasuke only participated in this kiss with minimal enthusiasm. He _was _exhausted.

His eyes closed briefly, but the smallest smile wormed its way onto his usually stoic face. He was happy, as odd a thought as that was. Only one thought remained.

How much longer did he have with Neji?

Nights like this were common now, since Sasuke's situation had changed a little over a month ago. He found himself hating the idea of losing Neji.

--

Sasuke blinked away the sleep in his eyes as he awoke. He sat up before glancing down at Neji, who still had an arm wrapped around his waist even as he snored softly into the other pillow. Sasuke smiled before lifting the arm up and slipping out from underneath it.

He padded out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number he had not called in a long while.

"_Hello_?"

There was no other greeting, as was to be expected.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he fished around in the top drawer of the kitchen for some cigarettes. "I'd like to know the current status of my debt."

"_Please hold._"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the cheesy music but smirked as his hand found a single cigarette. Neji had been trying to get him to quit, but didn't realize he had cigarettes hidden all over the empty house. Sasuke's smirk turned into a –dare he say it- _sappy _smile as he thought of the man asleep upstairs in his bedroom.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, there seems to be some mistake._" The voice sounded over the earpiece. "_Our records say you paid off your debt just under a month ago._"

"What?" the unlit cigarette fell from Sasuke's fingers. "Are you sure?"

"_Quite sure. Neji Hyuuga was your debt collector, yes? It says here you paid him the debt in full. He's signed it off. Are you inquiring after a new loan?_"

Sasuke slammed the phone down, confusion filling him. He reached down and picked up the cigarette, setting it between his lips before lighting it.

Neji said the debt was paid. But Sasuke sure as hell hadn't paid it all. What the hell...

"_...an unforseen circumstance forced me to give up a significant chunk..."_

Neji. Neji paid it. Why the _fuck _would Neji pay it!

Something struck Sasuke all of a sudden. The man on the phone said he paid of his debt just under a month ago. Then why was Neji still here! Still using his body!

Suddenly pissed off, Sasuke took a deep drag of his cigarette, before flicking it into the full sink. He stalked upstairs, straight into the bedroom, and tugged the sheet straight off of Neji.

"Up!" he snarled as he kicked the mattress. "Get up!"

"Sasuke?" Neji mumbled. "What?"

"Get up you son of a bitch," Sasuke hissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Neji frowned, sitting up. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair as he eyed Sasuke warily.

"What's wrong with _you_?" he demanded. Sasuke glared at him.

"I just rang to see how much I had left of my debt," Sasuke hissed. Neji winced.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Right. I was wondering when you'd find out about that."

"So what, you pay off my debt and then keep fucking me? Did you _buy _me? Wasn't owning my body every three days enough? What the hell is going on, Neji!"

"Shut up," Neji growled. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He tugged the smaller man into his arms and held him tight. "You're not an object. You're a human-being."

"What's going on?" Sasuke hissed as he struggled. "Let me go!"

"No," Neji rasped. He pushed Sasuke down onto the bed, pinning him there. "Listen. I've been collecting from you for almost a year now. I've watched you in that time, seen the real you. I've seen you in your most desperate times, in your most happy times. I've _seen you, _Sasuke. And I've realized I love you."

"What?" Sasuke stared up at Neji, who gazed determinedly back at him.

"I love you," Neji said simply. "And I saw an opportunity to get you, and took it. I know it was wrong, that I shouldn't have taken advantage of you this way, but since I know I can never have your heart, I thought I would settle for your body. But it wasn't enough. I need you, Sasuke. So I paid off your debt. So that you can be free, but I had to come back. I... I won't let you send me away. You can't send me away."

"Neji," Sasuke reached up and slid his hands into Neji's hair. "I won't send you away. You paid off a debt that would have taken me the rest of my life to get rid of. If that. I won't send you away, since I am so indebted to you. I can't say that I love you, but I might, one day."

Neji dipped in to capture his lips gently for a moment before he drew back.

"That's enough for me," he said with the smallest smile. "I will make you love me."

"I have no doubt of that," Sasuke muttered, looking to the side. "You came to collect my money, but I know you'll collect my heart instead."

Neji chuckled at Sasuke's sappiness as he leaned in to kiss him again. Sasuke allowed it easily, his toes curling from the feeling.

Oh yes, it wouldn't be long until Neji collected his heart.

No long at all.


End file.
